Top 10 Most Famous Puffles
Bannanas number 10 is Bannanas. He got turned into an angry bird by Psicodude and smokie. He was first a 6" yellow Puffle. He likes both bodies the same, so he is almost always happy. Dave number 9 is dave. Dave is the 2nd orange puffle in puffleville. the first was ZaNy. Paint number 8 is paint. Paint is always happy unless psicodude attacked him or something. Paint likes to paint. He also likes to collect Goosebumps Books. Paint is best friends with Pank. Pank number 7 is pank. Pank is best friends with Paint. Pank and Paint once made a lot of noise in "Puffle Hats Come Out Part 1" and were eating chips. Pank is the only pink puffle in Puffleville for now... Paint is the 3rd out of 7 yellow puffz. Snowy number 6 is snowy. Snowy is the nerdy, funny, and happy puffle in puffleville. He was threatened to touch the puffleville sickness in the trailer, and the actual video. his son is Snowball. Ralphie number 5 is ralphie. Ralphie's the mayor of puffleville. He's very nice and likes to play. He's a 6" puff. We coppied the names of Ralphie and Randy from "A Christmas Story"r. ZaNy number 4 is ZaNy. ZaNy is the most zaniest, hungriest puffle in Puffleville. His favorite food is candy, and pizza. He talks without grammer and has a weird voice. He is best friends with CrAzY. Psychodude {C number 3 is psychodude. Psicodude is not the meanest in Puffleville, Smokie is, but he is still pretty mean. If you click here, it will tell you what he did to Orange Tangerine. He thinks Smokie is he assistant, but Smokie is really one of the rulers. Brownie number 2 is brownie. Brownie is the second main character in Puffleville, and is always up for an adventure. He first appeared in episode 1. There is also a clone of brownie named Cocco Beans. Cocco Beans weighs a little more than Brownie. Blueprint number 1 is blueprint puff. Blueprint is the main character of Puffleville. He is best friends with Brownie. He first appeared in episode 1, when they were lost and found Puffleville. He almost died at the end of Puffleville Sickness Part 2. Here are some facts about the brown puffle: The Brown Puffle is the most recent (dated 2011's 4th quarter) Puffle to be introduced into Club Penguin. It was discovered in the Brown Puffle Caveduring the Widerness Expedition in January 2011. It really loves inventing, and it wears goggles as safety protection. The Brown Puffles are on sale at the Pet Shop for 800 coins as normal, even if you had gotten the Puffle during the Wilderness Expedition, you would have gotten it for the same price Like the Blue Puffle, White Puffle and Orange Puffle, The Brown Puffle does not have a game it can join in yet, except the universial Puffle Launch. It is highly possible that there could be a elite brown puffle next year. The brown puffle became a normal puffle in the Puffle Catalog since the Puffle Party 2011. Super Play: The Brown Puffle lays out an airplane he built and then jumps inside. The plane takes off and goes all haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. His parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off his dizziness and goes back to normal. *'Weak play': Uses plasma ball but hair is not as shocked. *'Eat': A shiny gray bowl appears and the Puffle digs in, hogging the food. **'Sleep': The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a nice dream about hard math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. **'Bath': A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine they built floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. **'Gum': The Puffle chews on its gum and then blows, once it reaches as big as it can get, the bubble pops as gum splatters all over him. His goggles later clean off the mess. **'Cookie': The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. **'Postcard': The Puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of his equipment in the back of the plane. **It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. **The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. **The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. **The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. **Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. **When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. **Brown Puffles are afraid of balloons. **This Puffle might be perfect for Gary.